jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Records
|design = |publisher = |platform = Android iOS |release = |genre = 3D "DoDoDo" ActionOfficial Website |modes = |rating = |media = Smartphone, Tablet |website = Official Website }} is a free mobile game for Android and iOS. The game was revealed in the January 2017 issue of Ultra Jump. It was released on February 20, 2017, in Japan. Gameplay Diamond Records is a 3D action style mobile game featuring content from the first four parts of JoJo: Phantom Blood, Battle Tendency, Stardust Crusaders, and Diamond Is Unbreakable. It is free-to-play with some in-app item purchases.JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Records announced for smartphones Players are able to fight against other known characters from the series as they appear in the anime adaptation and a number of common enemies exclusive to each part such as Vampires, Zombies (both vampire-created and Justice's army), Nazi soldiers, or delinquents in style mob battles within a number of 3D arenas also taken from locations featured in the series. Statues Characters are used as , in-game figures of characters from the series which have varying statistics in HP (health/hit points), ATK (attack), and DEF (defense). In accordance with their value, figures have levels going up to level 99 and a rarity value rated into stars, going from 3-Star to 5-Star rarity. 3-Star Statues are silver, 4-Star Statues are gold, and 5-Star Statues are rainbow-colored. Statues can be organized into a of three, with one Statue being designated as leader. If a duplicate statue is unlocked which the player already has, it combines with the statue in their collection and increases its stats. DoDoDo Mode Dealing damage fills SFX-shaped gauges surrounding a heart button at the bottom of the screen. Once at least a single gauge is completely filled, hitting said heart will activate . During DoDoDo mode, temporary benefits will be granted to the character while the screen darkens and changes to a deep magenta color. The effects vary depending on the element of the character using it. Elements Each character has an element, which is displayed as an icon next to their name. * : Courage is displayed with a Blue Star icon. Courage-type characters gain increased defense and movement speed, as well as suffer from less knockback during DoDoDo Mode. They have an advantage over Fighting Spirit-type characters. * : Fighting Spirit is displayed with a Red Heart icon. Fighting Spirit-types gain increased attack and movement speed during DoDoDo Mode. They have an advantage over Tactical-type characters. * : Tactical is displayed with a Green Diamond icon. Tactical-types have no cooldown for their Skills and SP Skills, and SP Skill uses do not decrease during DoDoDo Mode. They have an advantage over Courage-type characters. Skills Every character comes with their own where the player can use materials to upgrade the Statue's stats and unlock skills. Certain areas of the Growth Tree are locked and require Expansion Keys in order to activate them. There are regular skills which are shown by a blue icon and can be used infinitely with a cool-down. SP skills are shown in pink and have limited usage. Some SP skills also have cinematic cutscenes. Minds Statues can be equipped with special items called , which consist of an image from various scenes of the anime. They vary in rarity from 1-4 stars, and can boost stats, grant other bonuses under special conditions, or unlock exclusive skills for characters. Statues have a limit called CP to determine how many Minds can be equipped. One-star Minds have a copper frame, two-star Minds have a bronze frame, three-star Minds have a silver frame, and four-star Minds have a gold frame. Minds that can be equipped have levels from 1-10, with stronger effects when the level is increased. Equipping multiple copies of the same Mind on a Statue results in a Mind Link (マインドリンク Maindo Rinku), which increases the bonuses of the equipped Mind. There is another type of Mind which can only be used once by combining with a Statue rather than staying in the player's box. These Minds are experience multipliers and have different icons. One-star experience Minds are bronze, two-star Minds are silver, three-star Minds are gold, and four-star Minds are rainbow-colored. *'Medals' (Elements: Blue Star, Red Heart, Green Diamond) held by Harvest (1-3 Stars) **1.2x Bonus EXP is gained if the medal's element is the same as the Statue that it combines with. *'Minds' with Harvest on them (1-3 Stars) **1.2x Bonus EXP is gained if these Minds are combined with the Minds that can be equipped. *'Trophies' (1-4 Stars) **1.2x Bonus EXP is gained if combined with any statue. At the moment, there are a total of 136 Minds that can be collected. Currency *'AP' allows missions to be played. There is a limit to the amount of AP that a player has, which can be increased by ranking up. AP can be restored by using a sandwich item or by spending a diamond coin. *'Materials' are unlocked by completing quests. There are different items such as bracelets and necklaces, colored red, blue, and green. They are used in the Growth Tree to upgrade stats and unlock skills. *'Gold' is used to level up Statues and Minds by additionally using Medals, Trophies, or other Minds. *'Friendship Points' are obtained by using another player's Statue as support. **0 Friendship Points - Unlocks one common Mind (1 star or 2 stars) (can be obtained once per day). **100 Friendship Points - Unlocks one common Mind (1 star or 2 stars). **1000 Friendship Points - Unlocks ten common Minds. *'Diamond Coins' are usually unlocked by completing challenges or by successfully achieving all three missions in the final battle of a story mode quest. The coins have multiple uses, but are mainly for unlocking Statues and 3-4 star Minds. **1 Diamond Coin - Used to revive all characters to full health if the whole team is knocked out in battle. Can alternatively be used to fully recover AP or to increase the player's box capacity by five. **3 Diamond Coins - Unlocks a random Mind that will be added to the player's collection. **5 Diamond Coins - Summons a random Statue that will be added to the player's collection. **30 Diamond Coins - Unlocks ten random Minds that will be added to the player's collection. **50 Diamond Coins - Summons ten random Statues that will be added to the player's collection. In-App Purchases Diamond Coins can also be purchased with real money. *1 Diamond Coin - ¥120 / $1.07 USD *6 Diamond Coins - ¥480 / $4.28 USD *12 Diamond Coins - ¥840 / $7.49 USD *30 Diamond Coins - ¥2001 / $17.85 USD *60 Diamond Coins - ¥3807 / $33.95 USD *90 Diamond Coins - ¥5404 / $48.19 USD Towns Diamond Records features a town system, where players can create their own town after naming it and setting parameters. Other players can be invited to one's town to chat. Characters At the moment, there are 41 obtainable statues of the following characters. 5☆: Joseph, Jotaro, Josuke, and Rohan 4☆: Jonathan*, Zeppeli, Joseph, Stroheim, Santana, Jotaro, Old Joseph, Avdol, Polnareff, Iggy, Hol Horse, Josuke, Okuyasu, Keicho, Yukako, and Rohan 3☆: Jonathan, Zeppeli, Joseph, Caesar*, Stroheim, Santana, Jotaro, Old Joseph, Avdol, Kakyoin*, Polnareff, Iggy, Hol Horse, Josuke, Koichi, Okuyasu, Keicho, Yukako, Rohan, Shigekiyo, and Angelo *Given away through campaigns only. Currently Unplayable These characters were confirmed to be obtainable statues, but have yet to be implemented or become accessible in the game. *Lisa Lisa *Enya the Hag (Tactical) *Pet Shop (Tactical) *DIO *Jotaro Kujo (Part 4) (Tactical) *Koichi Hirose with Echoes ACT2 (Courage) *Yoshikage Kira Unplayable Enemy Characters *Dio's Zombies *Kars's Vampires *Enya's Corpses *Delinquents *Thugs *Aqua Necklace (Fighting Spirit) *Bad Company Soldiers, Tanks, and Helicopters (Tactical) *Red Hot Chili Pepper (Fighting Spirit) *Unnamed Rat (Courage, Fighting Spirit) *Bug-Eaten (Tactical) *Harvest (Fighting Spirit) *Sheer Heart Attack (Typeless) *Highway Star) (Tactical) Miscellaneous *Daniel J. D'Arby *Tonio Trussardi *Stray Cat Stages *Joestar Mansion *Windknight's Lot Hill *Mexico's Desert *Mexico's Military Base * * * * (Enya's Zombie Town) * *Morioh Station *Morioh Suburbs *Anjuro Rock *Nijimuras' House *Boing-Boing Cape *Morioh's Rooftops *Centipede Alley Quests Diamond Records has story quests, daily quests, and quests that are part of events. Each quest has three missions which grant the player with various rewards if all of the missions are achieved. Story Quests Aside from the quests containing a Boss fight (the last quest of each story part), the three missions are always the following: Complete the quest, All team members survive, Use SP skills #'Ripple Training' #'Silver Chariot' Daily Quests Daily Quests give out materials as rewards for their completion. The schedule is as follows: *Monday - Green (Tactical) *Tuesday - Red (Fighting Spirit) *Wednesday - Blue (Courage) *Thursday - Green (Tactical) *Friday - Red (Fighting Spirit) *Saturday - Blue (Courage) *Sunday - All Gallery Various= DiamondRecordsBanner.jpg|Main splash art for Diamond Records DRComp.png|App Store compilation image DRPlayStore.png|Google Play character image JJBA Diamond Records.png|Title screen splash art DRAppIcon.png|App icon |-| Gameplay= C1Y_T7VUQAA4T1C.jpg|View of the Team management panel JosephFightingDR.png JosephModeDR.png JosephWinDR.png StroheimModeDR.png JotaroModeDR.png JotaroWinDR.png OldJosephFightingDR.png AvdolDR.png HolHorseWinDR.png JosukeModeDR.png JosukeWinDR.png JosukeOkuyasuSummoning.png CrazyDSummoningDR.png KoichiWinDR.png OkuyasuExampleDR.png OkuyasuModeDR.png OkuyasuWinDR.png OkuyasuAreaBossDR.PNG AngeloAreaBossDR.png KeichoModeDR.png YukakoWinDR.png YukakoAreaBossDR.png RohanMainDR.png ShigechiAreaBossDR.png DRLoading1.png|Stray Cat loading screen DRLoading2.png|Okuyasu loading screen DRLoading3.png|Josuke and Angelo loading screen |-| Statues= DRStatueJonathan3.png|Jonathan 3 Star DRStatueJotaro3.jpg|Jotaro 3 Star DRStatueKakyoin3.jpg|Kakyoin 3 Star DRStatueJosuke5.jpg|Josuke 5 Star DRStatueOkuyasu4.jpg|Okuyasu 4 Star DRStatueShigechi3.jpg|Shigechi 3 Star References Site Navigation Category:Video Games